Diabetes
, a form of '''Cushing's disease, a form of Diabetes Insipidus), the ovary for females ( Diabetes Mellitus, Secondary Diabetes, Transient Diabetes), the adrenal gland (a form of Cushing's disease, Addison's disease), the thyroid gland ( Hypothyroid) and the pancreas (Diabetes Mellitus).]] Diabetes refers to either diabetes mellitus or diabetes insipidus, with this site focusing mainly on Diabetes Mellitus. Diabetes insipidus is a chronic condition of insufficient Antidiuretic hormone or resistance to this hormone. Diabetes mellitus is a chronic condition of insufficient insulin or resistance to it, and high blood glucose levels. Diabetes insipidus *Transient Diabetes Insipidus in a Dog With Acromegaly Schwedes CS., 1999, Journal of Small Animal Practice *Transient, Traumatically Induced, Central Diabetes Insipidus in a Dog Authement JM, Boudrieau RJ, Kaplan PM., 1989, Journal-American Veterinary Medical Association *Diabetes Insipidus: The Other Diabetes Mirage Samoyeds *Vet Diabetes Insipidus Richards, Mike, Vet Info 4 Dogs *Polydipsia & Polyuria in Dogs Petplace.com *All about Diabetes Insipidus in pets *Logical Approach to Polyuria and Polydipsia Church, David B. 2009, WSAVA *Polyuria, Polydipsia & Diabetes Insipidus Nelson, Richard, 2002, WSAVA *Diabetes Insipidus in Pets DiabetesInsipidus.org *Pets Get DI Too Opossum Pike Veterinary Clinic *Puff's Diabetes Insipidus Story DiabetesInsipidus.org *Max, The NDI Dog DiabetesInsipidus.org *Monte, My DI Dog DiabetesInsipidus.org *Vicki, My DI Dog DiabetesInsipidus.org *Desmopressin/DDAVP-For Use in Central Diabetes Insipidus in Dogs & Cats Petplace.com *Diabetes Insipidus Petplace.com *Diabetes Mellitus-Symptoms Common to Other Diseases Petplace.com *Diabetes Insipidus ProVet UK *Pituitary Disorders Herrtage, Michael E., University of Cambridge *The Diagnostic Approach to Polyuria in the Dog Kooistra, Hans S., 2010, WSAVA *Disturbed Vasopressin Release in 4 Dogs with So-Called Primary Polydipsia van Vonderen, Ilse K., Kooistra, Hans S., Sprang, Elpetra P.M., Rijnberk, Ad, 1999, Journal of Veterinary Internal Medicine *Water Transport in the Kidney and Nephrogenic Diabetes Insipidus Cohen, Michelle, Post, Gerald S., 2002, Journal of Veterinary Internal Medicine *Vasopressin Response to Osmotic Stimulation in 18 Young Dogs with Polyuria and Polydipsia van Vonderen, Ilse K., Kooistra, Hans S., Sprang, Elpetra P.M., Rijnberk, Ad, Meji, Björn P., 2004, Journal of Veterinary Internal Medicine *Diabetes Insipidus in Dogs Kerl, Marie E. 2008, Standards of Care, Compendium See wikipedia:Diabetes insipidus for further information. Here's help-message boards and e-mail lists *Canine Diabetes Insipidus Yahoo Mail List Diabetes mellitus Diabetes explained-difference in Type 1 and Type 2 as well as treatment. either no longer produce insulin or aren't able to produce enough of it for the body's needs.]] Diabetes mellitus is commonly divided into two types, depending on the origin of the condition: Type 1 Type 1 diabetes, sometimes called "juvenile diabetes", is caused by destruction of the beta cells of the pancreas. The condition is also referred to as Insulin-Dependent diabetes, meaning the sufferer must have insulin to replace the insulin his/her pancreas is no longer capable of producing or able to produce in enough quantity to properly supply the body's need for it. Dogs have Insulin-Dependent, or Type 1, diabetes. A Type-2 diabetes patient may be producing enough insulin for the body's needs but his or her body is unable to use it properly. This is why diet alone or diet and oral medications can keep Type-2 diabetes in control. A simple analogy could be that of a well. In Type-1 diabetes, the well is dry and you can't draw water from it. In Type-2 diabetes, the well is working fine, but you have no bucket to draw water from it with. Fast Facts-Diabetes Mellitus * The typical canine diabetes patient is middle-aged, female and overweight at diagnosis. * The typical feline diabetes patient is middle-aged, male, and overweight at diagnosis. * Cats are one of the few species capable of developing a form of diabetes which is very much like that of Type 2 in humans. Both can develop amyloid deposits which inhibit the endocrine pancreas from working properly. * Type 2 diabetes is rare in dogs, but between 80-95% of cats with diabetes suffer from the Type 2 form. * The number of dogs diagnosed with diabetes mellitus has increased three-fold in thirty years. Looking back on survival rates from almost the same time period, only 50% survived the first 60 days after diagnosis and went on to be successfully treated at home. With treatment, diabetic dogs are able to survive as long as non-diabetic dogs of the same age and gender. Here's help-message boards and e-mail lists *Muffin pet diabetes e-mail list References More Information *Management of Canine Diabetes Rand, Jacqueline, Fleeman, Linda, 2001, Veterinary Clinics of North America-Small Animal Practice Re: Diabetic Dogs and Type 1--Latent Autoimmune *Canine Juvenile Diabetes Pet Education *FDMB posting regarding types in dogs and cats, from a talk by Dr. David Bruyette, DVM *Pathogenesis of Diabetes Mellitus--Canines and Felines Daminet, S, 2003, WSAVA *Diabetes Mellitus Classifications-Vetsulin Intervet *Comparative Aspects of Diabetes Mellitus in Dogs and Cat Hoenig M., 2002, Molecular & Cellular Endocrinology *Gastrointestinal Signs in Endocrine Disorders-Cats & Dogs Provet UK *Endocrine Diseases in Dogs and Cats: Similarities and Differences with Endocrine Diseases in Humans Rijnberk A, Kooistra HS, Mol JA., 2003, Growth Hormone & IGF Research *Juvenile Diabetes Mellitus Accompanied by Exocrine Pancreatic Insufficiency in a Dog Kang, JiHoun, et. al., 2008, Japan Veterinary Medical Society *Dogs With Diabetes *Diabetes Mellitus beim Hunden (German) *Diabetes Mellitus beim Hunden-Wikipedia.de (German) Online Videos *Cornell University-Feline Health Center-Diabetes: Getting the Diagnosis Flash Movie Though the movie is essentially aimed at feline diabetes, the diabetes concepts presented in it are basic to the disease, making it suitable for all. Category:Terms Category:Introduction Category:Content